


Green Eyes

by river1983



Series: Tumblr Collections [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Pining, Probably been done a million times, human!Cas, oh well, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river1983/pseuds/river1983
Summary: Even without his powers, Castiel can see Dean's soul as it pours out of his fingertips. His soul bleeds into everything he does, and Cas wishes he could show Dean just how beautiful it is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Collections [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Green Eyes

Dean Winchester is beautiful.

This isn’t a new concept to Castiel, but ever since he became human again he’s just been smacked with the realization over and over again- _-_ Dean is _beautiful_.

He couldn’t see the man’s soul anymore with his human eyes, but he could appreciate so many other factors that just scream _Dean_ in the best way possible, in a way Cas couldn’t see as an angel.

Like the way the sun bounced off his freckles so they danced on his skin, or how when he laughed he put his whole body into it, or maybe how his eyes show the emotions he might be hiding, or even how he throws his entire being into everything he does.

There was just so much about Dean that is beautiful it overwhelms Castiel’s senses, sometimes triggered by a quick glance Dean’s way or while he’s talking about a topic he enjoys or is doing something he likes to do besides hunting, things that just scream domestic and beauty.

Cas wasn’t unaware of his feelings towards Dean Winchester, but even aside, there was just _so much_.

Even now, as he sits across from Dean with a beer in his hand, watching him as Dean talks about the latest Dr. Sexy episode, Castiel sees beauty in him. The skin around his eyes crinkling when he smiles, his relaxed posture, even the slight excitement laced in his low, rumbling voice as he talked, all drew Castiel in like a black hole.

“Cas? You there buddy?” Dean said, snapping Cas back to reality.

“Oh, sorry. I just...zoned out. Please continue. I would like to hear more about this affair Dr. Sexy seems to be having.”

Dean smiles and starts rambling again, drawing Cas in once again.

\--

Sometimes, when he sees Dean, Castiel can’t help but get overwhelmed with adoration and _love_ for the man.

There’s so much, _so much_ , about Dean Winchester that blows him away, and it always frustrates Castiel that he cannot make Dean see what he sees. Cas knows all Dean sees when he looks in the mirror is a 6′2″ pile of failure, but Cas sees the true Dean, angel or not. He doesn't need his powers to see Dean’s soul, really; it seeps out through his movements, his expressions, the way he exists. It spews from his pores into his touches, the light pats on Sam’s shoulder, the hugs he gives Jack. Cas sees it every day.

He just _wishes_ Dean could see it too.

“ _Damn it_ , Dean. You need to be more careful.”

Cas said as he cleaned the claw marks that stretched across Dean’s chest.

Dean winched as the hydrogen peroxide stung his skin. “I know, Cas. Its just...it would’ve been the girl if it wasn’t me. It was a small opening, but it was a risk I was willing to take.”

Cas looked at him with a certain hardness in his eyes. “I will always admire your self-lessness, Dean. It is one of your greatest attributes. But you are _not_ expendable. Stop speaking as if you are. Many would be dead without you, and I would not be the person I am without your influence.”

Cas set the rag down and sighed. “I...am not nearly as useful or powerful as I once was, but I do not need my powers to see how good of a man you are, Dean Winchester. You are needed in this world.”

He grabbed the thread and needle and started stitching the deep scars together, hands shaking so humanly with Dean’s blood coating his fingers.

“Are you okay, Cas?” Dean asked suddenly, looking towards the ex-angel with slight worry.

“I’m fine. It’s just...” He finished up the last stitch. “I wish you’d see what I see in you, Dean. What everyone sees in you.”

Castiel packed up the medical supplies and was about to exit when Dean grabbed his arm and pulled the ex-angel to him, kissing him deeply.

Cas made a startled noise in his throat as Dean kissed him, blinking slowly when they finally pulled away.

Dean winced as he sat up, but smiled nonetheless. “I wish you’d see what I see in you.”


End file.
